I'd rather do it with Duo
by Dark Tenchi
Summary: heheh, this is what happens when i get bored and i have to listen to that 'I'd rather do it with Madona' song. 2x1 or is it 1x2? Sorry, can't remember, but it's one of the two


Author: Dark Tenchi (shini_chan2002@yahoo.com.au)
    
    Tittle: I'd rather do it with Duo
    
    Fandom: Gundam Wing 
    
    Pairings: 2x1, 4x3,

Rating: erm…PG-13?? My first Song ficcy!!! Or is it music clip? *Shrugs* it's all good. I'd rather do it with Duo 

_You know Trowa's got the body,_

Camera zooms onto Trowa's body while he works.

_He really likes to spin and twirl._

Close up of his body while he's doing a spin and triple summersault in mid air.

_But when he's talkin to the camera_

Scene shows Trowa trying to talk over the press, that is at the moment fighting over who will get to harass him first. 

_You know he's just a little boy._

Hearing this, Trowa frowns and gives the camera the one-fingered salute. 

_~~~Shot pans out~~~_

_Quatre's cute but still a baby_

Scene shows a pouting Quatre at being called a baby.

_And he talks with attitude_.

Scene shows Quatre going zero system at a media conference because Relena wouldn't stop gushing about how cute his pastel pink shirt was on him.

He's still going through his young boy faze 

Scene shows Quatre panting and leering intently at a shirtless Trowa doing hard maintenance work with sweat rolling down his muscular chest.

But what I'd really like to do… 

Quatre looks questioningly at the camera, raising both eyebrows.

~~~Shot pans out~~~

_I'd rather do it with Duo._

Camera zooms onto a strutting Duo

_He's what a man's supposed to be._

Scene shows Duo doing macho 'guy' stuff, wearing very little clothing.

_Oh Duo, won't you do it with me?_

Scene shows Duo, leaning back on a sports car, crossing his arms and winking at the camera.

_I'd rather do it with Duo._

Camera shows Duo at the salvage station

_He's what a man's supposed to be._

Zooming in on Duo doing macho 'guy' stuff once again, this time wearing a mechanic's coverall[1], bare chest with the top half of the coverall tied around his waist.

_Only guy I'll ever need_

Scene shows Duo doing every odd chore around the house.

_Oh Duo, do it with me._

At this, Duo raised an eyebrow suggestively at the camera before licking his lips in a sensual way.

~~~Shot pans out~~~

_When Wufei rants, it sounds amazing._

Scene shows Wufei ranting at a previously necking Quatre and Trowa about the injustice of doing such things in public places.

_I like his body and his butt._

Camera pans down across Wufei's body while he's ranting, stoping at his butt.

_But how'd you like to be with him,_

Wufei stops his rant as he hears these words, shocked into silence at the thought of all the onna's in the world pursuing him.

_He's always hanging with his boss._

Scene shows him going out to dinner with Une.

Oh no 

~~~Shot pans out~~~

_I'd rather do it with Duo._

Duo struts into the room all the previously mentioned guys are in, grinning at the words of the song.

_He's really got me on my knees._

Duo looks around the room then winks. Trowa raises an eyebrow at Duo's antics, Quatre giggles and swoons, Wufei just looks greatly irritated.

_Only guy I'll ever need,_

Camera shows Duo doing a macho pose ala Johnny Bravo[2]

_Oh Duo, won't you do it with me?_

Duo just casts a teasing glance in the camera's direction before turning and leaving the room once more.

~~~Shot pans out~~~__

I'd really like to be with Heero 

Scene shows body shot of Heero typing away at his laptop, followed by a close up of his eyes flickering over the screen. Camera then moves down to show a close up of his lips, his tongue lightly flickering over them unconsciously to wet them.

_I think he's really, really hot_

Scene shows him shirtless, clad only in spandex shorts, repairing an old car, camera focusing on his butt as he leaned down to reach for a socket wrench.

_I wonder if I could get Heero,_

Heero stops his work to look up at the camera, curious.

_To want to do it with Duo._

Scene shows erm…nothing, the room is empty…*curses are heard off set from the direction of the director's chair* the music is cut. Camera pans around, searching for the missing bishonen. It stops at a door that is slightly ajar. Camera begins to head towards the door. Loud groans and thumping noises are heard as the camera gets closer. A loud 'Hn... oh god…' is heard, sounding very much like Heero. Squeaking noises followed by a loud set of moans are heard; camera lens is starting to fog up. A breathless Duo is heard 'not god, jus me'. Camera lens total fogged up just as it entered the room, catching only a glimpse of a sweaty Duo on top of and thrusting into a willing Heero. __

~~~Shot pans out~~~

Music placed back on.

_Oh Duo, _

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Duo_

_Ooh, Duo_

_I'd rather do it with Duo._

Heero puts a possessive arm around Duo, glaring at the camera. Duo just smirked and cuddled up to his koi.

_He's what a man's supposed to be._

At this, Heero looks thoughtful for a moment then nods, smirking slightly. Duo looks at him and beams, tackle glomping him and kissing him thoroughly.

_Oh Duo, won't you do it with me?_

Duo looks at the camera, shaking his head, mouthing the word 'no'. He turns and reaches to the side of him and cuddles up to an upset Heero, a silly grin on his face. He kisses the pouting lips in front of him until they smile, assuring Heero that he wouldn't ever want to do it with anyone else but him[3]

~~~The shot fades away just as you see Heero giving Duo a shy uncertain smile then leaning in and kissing him, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist~~~

THE END ^_^

[1] I really don't know what this is called *sweatdrops*

[2] Johnny Bravo on cartoon network *cackles* my nephew absolutely idolises him…tis a sad, sad 

     thing really.

[3] This is Duo's way of saying he loves Heero. Awww, ain't that sweet folks? I'm a sap at heart.

I don't know what possessed me to write this. They've been playing that song non-stop on the radio *sighs* Australian radio is becoming really predictable…they play that song exactly every hour and 15 minutes.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
